Episode 3975 (14th February 2005)
Plot It's the big day and Charity is wrapping her present for Jimmy and signing his card. Meanwhile, Glynis gives Eric a surprise call and asks him out to lunch. She tells him that given the verdict of the court case that she will tear up the petition that tried to force him out of the council and welcomes him back on board. Charity drops Noah off at Lisa ’s for the evening, where she bumps into Debbie, who's off from school as she's not feeling well. She takes Noah upstairs and it seems to dawn on her that she could have a kid of her own soon. Dressed up to the nines, Charity heads to the Woolpack where Jimmy, Tom and Matthew are all enjoying a pint. She makes it loud and clear so that they can overhear that she has an important date that evening. Ashley and Laurel are having a delightful meal with each other. Laurel is trying to sort out a date for the wedding and tells Ashley that she always wanted to get married before she was 30 – which is May 31st. Ashley says that's a bit soon, but can’t resist given Laurel just what she wants and agrees on the 30th. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Jimmy gives Charity a stunning diamond necklace and even tells her that he will leave Sadie for her. He asks her if she wants to be with him but she tells him that before she can give him an answer she wants to give him her present. It's a tape, and, as he puts it in the player and asks what it is, she says it's blackmail. He gazes at the television to see him and Charity in bed together. He's full of rage and starts to strangle her. She tells him that someone knows she's there and that they will call the police if she's not back soon. She reminds him exactly what's on the tape. His thoughts on Sadie, Tom, and even the death of Paul Marsden. Jimmy soon realises that she has too much on him and asks her how much she wants. He goes on to say that he really cared about her and was prepared to leave Sadie and that she could have had all the money she wanted. Jimmy tells her he’d rather die than give her the money. She tells him he has until tomorrow to decide what he wants to do before she picks up the necklace, wishes him a happy Valentine's Day and waltzes out. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks Guest cast *Mark Smith - Bob Hallam *Glynis Hardy - Christine Cox Locations *The Grange B&B - Charity's room and guest lounge *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Living room Notes *A delivery man is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,846,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes